I Will Always Love You
by anonymous slashlover
Summary: A secret relationship is about to begin right under Elrond's nose. Good things, though, will not last forever i think it goes without saying that yes, this is slash.
1. The Last Alliance

Chapter 1  
Author's Note: I swear that this one is going to be short, four chapters at most.  
WARNING: there's some explicit-ish slash in here. So don't read it if you're not into that. I would think that that was fairly obvious, but don't want flames.  
Another note: This is AU and non-canon, just like all of my stories

* * *

Things were finally winding down; it was finally almost over. Sauron had been defeated and while there were a few minor battles every couple days, the result was known. The Last Alliance had triumphed against all odds. Now, most elves were of two minds. They were glad, overjoyed even, that the war had been won, but they harbored some sadness for all the lives that the war had claimed, both Men and Elves. In most elves, the joy by far outweighed the sorrow. 

But for some the sorrow was too great for even the word of Sauron's defeat to comfort them. Especially among this number were those who had been close to Gil-Galad. There was another, though, who was missing and presumed dead. It was one of Gil-Galad's younger advisors, a half-elf called Elrond. None had seen him fall, but similarly, none had seen him alive since the end of this last (or nearly last) battle. Elrond, while not as well known as his master, still had enough concerned friends that a small gathering was held to mourn his presumed passing.

Among these mourners, two were especially prominent, but for two radically different reasons. The first of these was Glorfindel of Gondolin, famed warrior and Balrog-slayer. He had been Elrond's protector ever since he had been returned to Arda, and personally blamed himself for allowing Elrond to be killed. Though he was prominent for his old life's worth of fame, he was also known as Elrond's sometimes lover and adoring partner. Both had planned on returning to Imladris together after this was over, perhaps as lovers, but just as likely only friends. None who knew the two faulted their love. Both deserved more happiness than their individual lives had granted them; maybe they would be able to find more happiness together.

The second was a very quiet elf. Few knew him, and that was fine by him. He was Erestor, Elrond's best friend since childhood. Though he was a skilled warrior, he was a more renowned scholar and poet. His looks were so similar to those of Elrond, and his patterns of thinking echoed Elrond's nearly exactly, that more than once he had been sent to a meeting in Elrond's stead, and few (if any) knew that any switch had occurred.

The two elves were friends, but only in that they both knew and cared about Elrond. Erestor disliked Glorfindel's brash manner and Glorfindel couldn't stand Erestor's occasional fits of timidity. Still, on Elrond's insistence, they had slowly become closer to each other. Now they could stand to be in each other's company, which was a vast improvement on their initial meeting.

Glorfindel knew that he was expected to act strong; that was his personality, and that was what he was famous for. That didn't change the fact that he wanted to find a corner to break down in to cry. Even one as famous as him for calm competence needed to be able to let go, just for a little while. Only there was no one in whom he could confide. Elrond had always been that elf. So he wandered among the other elves. They all smelled of battle and death, blood and sweat. None cared, though. It was a stench that they had all become immune to through long exposure. Some were recounting the battle; it made Glorfindel faintly sick to his stomach to do that. He made very little conversation, but thankfully, no one really expected him to. He could only stand so much of this gathering though, and made his excuses less than an hour after it began.

* * *

Erestor was watching Glorfindel make his way through the other elves. He felt like doing the same, but felt, that for the sake of Elrond's memory, that he was obligated to linger here a little longer. His grief was hard to contain. He had known Elrond since the two were very young, and it was almost as if he had lost his other half. The emptiness that encompassed him was deathly and terrible. It was all he could do not to collapse. Everyone seemed to sense this and so did not press him into conversation. For that much, at least, he could be grateful. When he noticed that his hands had begun to shake with the effort of containing grief, he decided that it was time to leave. 

Then a light hand pressed down on his shoulder. Though the touch was barely feather-light, Erestor nearly collapsed beneath its weight. A strong arm wrapped its way around Erestor's shoulders, supporting him completely. It did not take long for Erestor to realize who this had to be. "What do you want, Haldir?" He heard, to his immense displeasure, that his voice was shaking. Taking a deep, calming breath, he pulled away from Haldir's half-embrace and turned to face the older elf.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay," said Haldir softly, kindly. "It seemed that you were ready to collapse…and I apparently walked over at just the right moment. Let's sit down…or get out of here. This air is going to stifle you soon. I don't think that you really want to deal with all these people right now, do you?"

Erestor found no fault with Haldir's arguments, save one. More than anything, he would like to be able to leave here. Only he would prefer to do it alone. Haldir had always been a good friend to him, but Haldir didn't understand how deeply his emotions regarding Elrond ran. Elrond was like a brother to him, his closest friend, his soulmate in all but the most sexual of ways. They had hugged, kissed even, but there had never been anything further than that. Their souls were more entwined than any lovers', they needed no sexual quality to their relationship to make it last. Their intimacy was of a much more spiritual nature. "I will be fine, Haldir," he finally managed to say. Not intending rudeness, but nevertheless just needing to be alone, he walked away from Haldir and away from the crowd of people. Walking under the stars, breathing the fresh air, did wonders for his nerves.

He found his feet steering him towards Glorfindel's tent, for some unknown reason. Erestor would count Glorfindel as a friend, but he did not feel that Glorfindel, though he had known Elrond well, was one that Erestor could really talk to. He had a hopelessly warrior-like mentality. Erestor couldn't imagine what Elrond had seen in him. Still, he found his hand rising to rap lightly on the wood outside to signal his approach.

"Go away," said a reasonably steady voice. Erestor, though, could detect faint tremors in it.

He walked in anyway. No conscious thought was guiding him at this point. He did this at times; allowed his subconscious to do with him as it pleased. It was easier to block out emotions that way. And there were certainly enough things that he wanted to block out right now. "It's just me, Glorfindel."

"What do you want, Erestor?"

Erestor was at a loss for words. His subconscious had not prepared him for that. Almost, he retreated from the tent. But, deep down, he knew that this elf was the only one whose emotions regarding Elrond ran as deeply as his. Feeling like an idiot (which was rare), he managed to say, "I wanted to be with someone who understands what I'm feeling right now."

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. Elrond and Erestor had often seemed as if they shared a soul and a mind, split into two bodies. He imagined that Erestor was mourning Elrond's passing even more than he was. "I fear that I make poor company this night, Erestor."

Still acting on instinct, he walked forwards and wrapped his arms around Glorfindel in a tight embrace. Glorfindel understood; Erestor was giving him a chance to let his feelings out. Though he would have never thought it possible, he found himself crying on Erestor's shoulder. When the sobs subsided, he looked up into Erestor's blue-gray eyes, so like Elrond's.

Before Erestor really knew what he was doing, he had leaned forward and kissed Glorfindel. Glorfindel pulled away in surprise. Erestor had never shown any interest in him before, in fact, had done his best to radiate polite disgust at all times. Then he realized that this wasn't above love, or even lust. This was about forgetting. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. When he saw Erestor nod, he smiled softly and kissed Erestor. His arms tightened around Erestor's waist, and he began to pull Erestor back towards his bed (as it were; it was truly no more than a collection of a few blankets and pillows).

At this point, Erestor pulled away a little and looked at the ground. "I have never…this is…"

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor's inability to find the right words. "This is your first time with a male?" he asked gently, his smile broadening when he saw Erestor nod and a faint pink blush stain his otherwise pale cheeks. "I'll be gentle…I'll make this good for you." He kissed Erestor again. Unlike the other time, Erestor really responded this time, his tongue invading and exploring Glorfindel's mouth. Glorfindel let Erestor amuse himself with that while he concentrated on getting at least some of their clothes off.

He managed to get Erestor's shirt off before Erestor bowed his head, resting it against Glorfindel's collarbone. "I'm scared, Glorfindel. What's going to happen to all of us…now that Elrond's gone? What will we do?"

Glorfindel lifted Erestor's head up and kissed him on the forehead. "Tomorrow, we worry about picking up the pieces. Tonight, it's just the two of us. There are no problems, no worries, no doubts. Just you and me." He began kissing a delicate trail down Erestor's face, to nip lightly at his neck and run his tongue across Erestor's collarbone. It was about then that Erestor's hands searchingly roamed under Glorfindel's shirt, finally managing to remove it.

Glorfindel then had a small victory; he managed to steer them onto the bed. He let Erestor lie on top of him, not wanting the younger elf to be intimidated. Erestor had to be absolutely comfortable with this or they would never get anywhere. He amused himself by toying with Erestor's nipples and watching Erestor's reactions.

This foreplay did not last very long. This wasn't about love. Glorfindel's hands cautiously wandered down to the lacings of Erestor's leggings. Erestor made no protest at all, so Glorfindel unlaced them and slipped them off. Erestor was hard and needy, thrusting into Glorfindel's warm hand. "Not yet, mellon," whispered Glorfindel enticingly, freeing himself from his own leggings. Now he rolled on top of Erestor. Fear immediately surfaced in the darkening eyes. "I won't hurt you, Erestor," he promised. And indeed, he had no intention of doing so. To calm Erestor's fears, he kissed Erestor hard while reaching down to stroke him lightly. Erestor moaned and Glorfindel felt Erestor relax a little.

Glorfindel reached out blindly, not wanting to leave the comfort of these blankets and Erestor lying beneath him, trying to find the oil. It proved elusive. Of course. Glorfindel mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and sat up, eliciting a small moan of disapproval from Erestor. "I have to find something," said Glorfindel, reluctantly getting up. Of course, once he stood up, the oil immediately presented itself to him. Snatching it up, he returned to his former position.

This, for some reason, seemed to resume their foreplay (not that Glorfindel was really complaining). Erestor took his time on a lengthy exploration of Glorfindel's upper body, his hand occasionally stealing down to Glorfindel's erection (but not nearly enough for Glorfindel's peace of mind). Glorfindel allowed himself to be rolled onto his back again as Erestor's warm mouth descended on his hard nipples. In only a few seconds, he had Glorfindel on the brink of coming. Knowing that he had to resume control, Glorfindel quickly reversed their positions, sliding down Erestor's body, leaving a trail of gentle kisses behind him.

Erestor knew, generally, how males made love. It had sounded painful to him. He had put it off for as long as he could manage, but now it looked like Glorfindel was going to take what he wanted. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that Glorfindel would keep his promise and keep the pain to a minimum.

Glorfindel felt Erestor tense up again and looked up to see that Erestor's eyes were clenched tightly shut, his fists gripping blankets tightly. He looked as though he was ready to be severely hurt. Glorfindel shook his head. He had meant it when he said that he was going to make this good for Erestor. So he decided to distract Erestor. Lovingly, he ran his tongue down Erestor's erection. Placing one hand across Erestor's hips to prevent him from thrusting too hard, Glorfindel took Erestor's erection into his mouth, while his other hand opened the bottle and coated one finger in oil. He sought out Erestor's passage and gently eased his finger into it. Erestor felt so tight. Fortunately, Erestor was so wrapped in Glorfindel's other activities that he barely noticed the intrusion. After a little while, Glorfindel inserted another finger. This, too, Erestor did not really feel. But when it was upped to three fingers, Erestor twisted away from him, starting to feel a throbbing ache.

"Aiya, Glorfindel, that hurts!"

Glorfindel winced. "Try to relax, Erestor. This is your first time; there will be some pain, but I will do my best to make sure it is not too much." Erestor did not look convinced, but tried to relax himself as much as possible. Glorfindel resumed his work on preparing Erestor while placing gentle kisses on Erestor's thighs and lower abdomen. Finally, Glorfindel was convinced that Erestor was as prepared as he was likely to get, and covered his erection liberally with oil.

He moved back up Erestor's body and kissed Erestor passionately. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

It took a long time for Erestor to answer, but finally he said, "Yes." He felt Glorfindel's hands pushing his knees towards his chest and settling down in between them.

"I'm going to go slowly," Glorfindel said, surprised that he could still make coherent sentences at this point. "Tell me if you want me to stop and I swear that I will." Carefully, slowly, gently, he began to enter Erestor. He saw Erestor's face screw up in pain and kissed him lightly, not wanting to cause this beautiful creature any pain. After a while, Erestor seemed to relax again, but it was difficult to tell if it was the real thing or just a surprisingly convincing act. Finally, he was all the way in. Erestor was so tight that it was painful bliss for Glorfindel to control himself as much as he was. He lay still for a couple of minutes, allowing Erestor to get used to the sensation. Then he began to thrust slowly, stroking Erestor's erection in time to his thrusts.

Now Erestor began to react, arching his back upwards, driving Glorfindel deeper into Erestor. Trying desperately to remain in control, Glorfindel leaned down and kissed Erestor. Erestor began to run his hands almost feverishly across Glorfindel's body. Each touch was like a kiss, and it drove Glorfindel mad.

Erestor came first, and that pushed Glorfindel over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside Erestor. He remained inside Erestor for a few more minutes, then pulled out slowly and rolled off of Erestor. He kissed Erestor on the cheek. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly.

Erestor shook his head. "No…it was…perfect." He sat up and began searching for his clothes.

Glorfindel shook his head. "You know that you don't have to go? I have to leave tomorrow morning…well, this morning, I guess…in only a couple hours…they want me to make sure that there aren't any more orcs roaming around…you are more than welcome to stay." He cursed his clumsy way of talking. Erestor would think him no better than a fool. Then he wondered why it suddenly mattered so urgently what Erestor thought of him.

Erestor smiled and lay back down. "I suppose that I wouldn't mind some company." He pulled a blanket up over his shoulders and turned away from Glorfindel. He felt Glorfindel put an arm around his waist and pull their bodies together. Glorfindel rested his head on Erestor's shoulder, and his soft breathing eventually lulled Erestor to sleep.

* * *

Glorfindel woke up when it was still dark outside, quietly moved away from Erestor and began to get dressed. He felt so refreshed from last night's activities; he felt like he was invincible now. Even the sting of Elrond's death was not so strong anymore. As he finished getting dressed, he crouched down beside Erestor's sleeping form. He ran his hand gently across the raven hair. This was one sight that he would never be able to get enough of. Sadly, though, he knew that Erestor had no real feelings for him. Last night had been catharsis. Both of them would be better off for it, but that wouldn't change the fact that Glorfindel would love to see Erestor in his bed again. 

Erestor stirred and saw Glorfindel staring at him. "Good morning," he managed to mumble. He saw that Glorfindel was fully dressed and regretted that a little. He wouldn't have said no to a little more sex. But that would never happen. Glorfindel and he had been driven into each other's arms through grief and loss. That was all.

Though he knew it was a stupid thing to do, Glorfindel leaned down and kissed Erestor. He was pleasantly surprised by Erestor's reaction. Erestor pulled him down so that he lay fully on top of Erestor. Not able to really control himself, he allowed Erestor's hands to stray into his clothes to reveal first a strongly muscled chest and was about to strip away the leggings when someone knocked. Glorfindel rolled onto his feet and put his shirt on in one swift movement, threw a blanket over Erestor's nude form and opened the tent flap. It was a commander from Lorien that he had only met once. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"It's time for the patrol to leave, sir," said the other elf. He looked past Glorfindel and saw an elf lying in bed. He did not recognize the elf, but that was unimportant. "We will be awaiting you, sir," he said, walking away, giving Glorfindel a few more precious minutes with Erestor.

Glorfindel knew that once he left that this would all end and that they would never spend another night together. "You know, they're going to keep coming until I actually go. So…I really should be going…I don't know when I'm going to be back." Glorfindel couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make him out to be a complete idiot. So he decided that the best plan of action would perhaps be to just shut up.

Erestor threw the blanket aside and stood up. He walked over to Glorfindel and pulled their bodies together. "I want you to be careful, Glorfindel." He kissed Glorfindel lightly. "And I want to see you again when you get back." His stomach knotted; that made it sound like he really was attracted to Glorfindel. Which he was, but he was sure that it was not reciprocated.

A grin appeared on Glorfindel's face. "Excellent." He kissed Erestor passionately, and then pulled back. "Get dressed. You know how the rumors will spread…do you care?"

Erestor shrugged. "What happens, happens. There's nothing I can do about it." He turned away from Glorfindel and began to get dressed.

Glorfindel walked out of the tent, feeling like there might actually be some point to living now, even though Elrond was dead.

* * *

One of their jobs, besides hunting down any stray orcs, was to find the dead and take them back to the main camp so that they could be afforded a proper burial. This task was not without tears, for even among warriors, seeing a brother or father staring sightlessly at the sky was too much. 

Glorfindel, personally, was dreading finding Elrond. If they never found his body, then he could blithely assume that Elrond had not been killed. Then he spotted an elf that looked about Elrond's size, dressed in the right uniform. Dismounting, he walked over to the figure and knelt beside it. Gently rolling the body over, he saw that it was indeed Elrond.

But he was not dead. Weak and injured, yes, but there were faint gasps for breath and the eyes had not yet lost all their light. "Elrond, mellon, stay with me. Please do not give up. We have found you!" He excitedly called the others over. A few of them had known Elrond and were similarly overjoyed to find that he was not dead.

Glorfindel carefully pulled Elrond up onto the horse with him. Elrond lay limply in his arms, wavering on the edge of consciousness. As leader of the patrol, Glorfindel could not turn around and take Elrond back to the camp. So he had to reluctantly give up Elrond to another elf who departed quickly. Elrond was sorely in need of a healer.

The patrol lasted nearly a week. Glorfindel was sick of it by the end of the first day. At first, he had welcomed it, with the thought that it would get his mind off of Elrond. But now that he knew Elrond was alive, it was maddening to not know how he was doing, and if, the Valar forbid, he had died. So Glorfindel was easily the most impatient of them all to get back to the camp.

* * *

Erestor was milling around camp, helping to clear up and helping with a few minor injuries. Elrond had taught him some healing skills, though he would never come close to being the master that Elrond was. That was why he was in the area they were using for the injured when the horse galloped up and an elf jumped off, holding an unconscious elf in his arms. Erestor immediately recognized the elf as Elrond. 

His heart rose and sank in the same instant. His closest friend had not been killed, and for that he would gladly thank the Valar every day of his life. Elrond meant the world to him, and he would gladly die for Elrond. But he knew that Elrond and Glorfindel were lovers most of the time and Erestor was sure that things would return to that state once Glorfindel returned from the patrol and Elrond healed from his injuries.

He felt no hatred at all towards Elrond. It was not Elrond's fault that Erestor had fallen head over heels for Glorfindel. Gently, he took Elrond from the other elf and quickly surveyed his injuries. There were several deep sword slashes, notably in his right thigh and lower torso. They appeared to be the main injuries, and from that there had been a lot of blood loss. He would need a lot of luck, but Erestor had faith in Elrond. Elrond had always been strong.

It was Erestor that was at Elrond's side when he regained consciousness a few hours later. Elrond opened cloudy eyes and immediately saw the face of the elf he cared about most on Arda. "Erestor," he said in a hoarse voice. "How are you?"

Erestor smiled at Elrond's concern for him. "I'm fine, mellon. And you should be resting. You had me and Glorfindel out of our minds with worry." He saw Elrond's hand moving about, obviously searching for his, and Erestor took Elrond's rather cool hand in his.

"Where is Glorfindel?"

"I presume that he was with the elves that found you. He is on patrol…he won't be returning for about a week, I'm afraid. But you'll be a while recuperating." Elrond began to try to sit up, but Erestor pushed him firmly back down. "You're not getting up until the healers say you can," said Erestor in a very final sort of voice.

"I am a healer," said Elrond, clearly not happy about this kind of order. With his other hand, he began to probe his body, determining the extent of his injuries. Sighing, he realized that they were as bad as Erestor seemed to think they were. "Fine," he said. "But I'm afraid that you're going to have to keep me company." He saw the spark of joy in Erestor's eyes, and wondered what had brought it about. Surely his own return would not have provoked such a strong emotion? Elrond shook his head mentally, deciding to worry about it later.

"That is no burden at all, Elrond. I am your best friend." Erestor settled down comfortably on the ground beside Elrond, still holding his hand. It felt so good to be around someone who knew him down to the core of his soul. The one thing that he did not know, the one thing that he could never find out, was what happened last night. That was not for Elrond to hear, that was never for Elrond to hear.

Elrond smiled once more as he felt a healing sleep descending on him. The last thing he saw before he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep was the smile of the only elf that he had truly loved.

* * *

Glorfindel was, in a way, scared to enter the camp. He had seen how badly injured Elrond was and it was hardly impossible that Elrond was dead. If he stayed out here, though, he would never have to know one way or the other. On the other hand, though, Erestor was in the camp, and if Elrond was dead, Erestor might need him again. Then another thing occurred to him. If Elrond was alive, where did that put his and Erestor's relationship? He shook his head. He and Erestor did not have a relationship; they had slept together the night after they had thought one of their closest friends had died. It was completely different. But he knew that he was just kidding himself when he thought of that. The sex might have been purely to console each other, but the events of the next morning had not been. 

That was ultimately what made up Glorfindel's mind. Either way, he had someone in the camp that cared about him and that would want to see him again. Dismounting from his horse and handing it to another elf, he wandered into camp. First, he checked Erestor's tent, which was devoid of Erestor. Then he went back to his tent to change and clean up a little. Erestor was also not there. The next place he could think of to look would be the healing area. It took him a while to find it, but once he did, he saw Erestor and Elrond immediately.

They were sitting, talking happily, Elrond leaning on Erestor, whose arm was loosely around Elrond's waist. A surge of jealousy pulsed through him, but he had seen the two like this before. He knew by now that they were no more than friends, yet bonded in a way that Glorfindel knew that he would never be able to achieve with Elrond. "Elrond, 'tis good to see that you did survive."

Elrond looked up at him and stood up shakily. Erestor was on his feet in an instant, steadying Elrond. "Mellon, I hear that you saved my life. Another debt I owe you, I suppose." He found immense comfort in Glorfindel's arms, but there was a connection that Elrond liked to feel with his lovers that he did not feel with Glorfindel. On more than one occasion, Elrond had wondered if Erestor was the better choice for him, but Erestor had never indicated that he had any interest in him, so Elrond had not pressed the matter.

"It is as much Erestor as me, Elrond. We are both here for you, you know that." Glorfindel wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter elf, finally feeling at peace again. He kissed the top of Elrond's head. "I am so glad to see that you are alive, Elrond." He looked up and caught Erestor's eye. To his surprise, Erestor did not appear the slightest bit bitter. He appeared to accept this for what it was, and accept last night for a one-night stand.

* * *

There were more months of tedious battles whose outcomes were already determined. The orcs had no power now that Sauron had been defeated, but they fought because there was nothing else for them to do. Neither Glorfindel nor Elrond sustained any injuries in these battles, though Erestor took a slight wound to the head and was out of the action for nearly a month. Finally, though, it was all over. No one was sure how long it would be before evil re-emerged, for the story of the failed destruction of the One Ring had circulated pretty well among the elves, though most of the Men refused to believe that it was true. 

Elrond welcomed any that chose to come back with him to Imladris. The group set out in the winter and arrived at Imladris just as spring was breaking. It was Elrond's favorite time of year, and they could all tell that he was glad to be back here, in the place that he loved.

Though he would never admit it, Erestor was sickeningly jealous of the relationship between Glorfindel and Elrond. It was hard for Erestor to maintain the same kind of friendship that he had had with Elrond before, and he soon stopped trying. Elrond attributed it to the horrors of war, but Glorfindel sensed that he knew the truth. Glorfindel was torn. He loved Elrond dearly, but his single night with Erestor had awakened emotions in him that he had not even known existed.

Elrond was mostly oblivious to this, though he did try to figure it out. Both Glorfindel and Erestor seemed more distant than they had before he had disappeared. He had questioned both about it, but both had been very reluctant to answer his questions. Eventually, he dropped the matter, and accepted the fact that he would never again be quite as close to Erestor as before.

Everything remained in a happy balance for millennia. Elrond eventually bonded with Celebrian in order to produce heirs. He had three children, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. They were all quite young and life could not be happier in Imladris.

But, as always, good things must come to an end.

TBC…


	2. Celebrian

Chapter Two

Author's Note: This is both non-canon and AU. And slash. If you're not into that, the 'back' button is in the upper left hand of your screen. Use it. I don't like flames.

Also, I just want to apologize for not originally putting the above warning in my first chapter. I thought that it would be understood, based on my other stories, that the fiction i write is AU and non-canon. If i upset or offended anyone by neglecting to put this warning in, I sincerely apologize. And to **Navaer Lalaith**, I have taken your suggestions under consideration. While such canon items as that wouldnot fit within the confines of this fic, it is not out of the realm of possibility that, once i get the number of stories i am writing under control, that i will write something that adheres to canon in that sense. The warning, though, has been added to the first chapter to prevent any more confusion or upset.

* * *

He felt the hand sliding gently across his bare chest, barely touching the smooth skin at all. He grabbed the hand, Elrond's hand, raised it to his lips, and kissed it. "What are you thinking about, mellon? You seem…distracted." They were lying shirtless on Elrond's bed, the mid-morning sun shining down on both of them.

Glorfindel rolled onto his side and looked Elrond straight in the eye. It was difficult because Elrond was trying to avoid eye contact and was surprisingly good at it. Eventually, Glorfindel settled the matter by kissing Elrond firmly, cupping Elrond's face with his hands. Elrond knew that he couldn't win this and gave in. "Fine," he said, sighing. "I have…a dark…premonition in my mind."

"Regarding whom? Celebrian?" Glorfindel did not resent Celebrian's presence in Elrond's life; after all, Elrond did need heirs. Celebrian had known about this relationship before she even arrived in Imladris. She had made no move to stop it, mostly because Elrond had told her the day she arrived that if she forced him to pick one or the other, Glorfindel would win every time. Elrond had not flaunted his lover, but it was reasonably well known within Imladris.

"Yes. About Celebrian. I fear for her."

"There's no need to worry. She's just coming back from Lorien." Glorfindel settled comfortably on top of Elrond. "Let's see if I can get your mind off of it." His hands stroked Elrond's smooth, muscular chest, occasionally dipping his head down to bestow a gentle kiss on the tender flesh. Elrond's hands tightened across Glorfindel's back, trying to bring about greater contact, and Glorfindel gave in. He covered Elrond's body with his own and kissed Elrond passionately.

Elrond moaned at this sudden change and his hands dropped to Glorfindel's waist to attempt to remove Glorfindel's pants. He failed miserably in his attempts, as Glorfindel captured both his hands and held them tightly over Elrond's head. "What are you doing?" demanded Elrond.

Glorfindel grinned at Elrond's annoyed expression and kissed him on the forehead. "I want to hear you beg, mellon," he whispered seductively, his other hand traveling between their bodies to rest teasingly on Elrond's obvious erection. He kissed Elrond again and the younger elf squirmed beneath him, desperate for some kind of relief. Glorfindel was in a playful mood, though, and had no desire to grant Elrond's request just yet. He released Elrond's hands, but Elrond appeared to be willing to play along, at least for right now, and lay still. Glorfindel grinned and began a trail of gentle kisses down the side of his neck, biting hard unexpectedly to create a mark that Elrond would never be able to cover with clothes. At that, Elrond, swatted at Glorfindel's head in annoyance.

"What have I told you about keeping it below the collar?" demanded Elrond. He didn't care if his wife saw the results of his escapades with Glorfindel, but there was no need in giving the rest of Imladris any more gossip than necessary. They found plenty of it as it was. But he shut up when Glorfindel's hand darted briefly into Elrond's pants to see how close Elrond was to coming. Upon judgment that Elrond could wait a little longer, the hand retreated. "I am your lord, Glorfindel," said Elrond, wondering how long Glorfindel was going to draw it out.

Glorfindel smiled again at this remark and rolled over onto his back, pulling Elrond on top of him. "I am more than aware of that, Elrond. If you would prefer this position, I am more than willing to oblige." He knew, though, that Elrond liked to surrender his control in bed. It was good for Elrond to be able to let go from time to time. When Elrond made no more complaints, Glorfindel repositioned them once again, so that he was lying on top of Elrond. He relented at this point, ripping their pants off and pulling their bodies together. Both moaned at the increased contact. "Is that better?" Glorfindel managed to ask, though it had taken a lot of concentration to even be able to string those three words together. Elrond was just so beautiful that the mere sight of him destroyed Glorfindel's calm control.

"Shut…up," said Elrond, pulling Glorfindel's head down to kiss him and spreading his legs so that Glorfindel could rest more comfortably between them. As soon as Glorfindel had done this, Elrond wrapped his legs loosely around the other's hips and began to gently thrust against him, hoping that he could convince Glorfindel to end these games, enjoyable as they were.

Not breaking the kiss, Glorfindel disentangled himself from Elrond's legs and retreated to one side, pulling Elrond onto his side as well. "Not yet, mellon," he said, smirking at the blatant need on Elrond's face. "Not until you beg me for it." He pushed Elrond back over onto his back and focused his attentions on Elrond's chest and abdomen, running his tongue along the smoothly defined muscles, finding the exact places where Elrond was most sensitive. In reality, he knew that he couldn't wait much longer, either. There was only so far he could take this.

"By the Valar, mellon," murmured Elrond, "you certainly are stubborn, aren't you? Very well…if that is what you desire." He let his hands drift down until they rested firmly on Glorfindel's ass. He pulled their bodies as close together as they could possibly be, leaned in, and whispered in Glorfindel's ear, "I want you to take me…please, Glorfindel…I need you inside me." He didn't mind this, occasionally. He knew that it helped release his tension to be able to surrender control, even if he could only do that in the arms of a lover.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Glorfindel. Bestowing one last kiss to Elrond's bruised lips, he rolled the half-elf onto his stomach. Elrond immediately altered that position by rising up on his forearms and knees. He glanced back over his shoulder and saw Glorfindel admiring him. There was a leering kind of smirk on Glorfindel's face that made Elrond very glad that he didn't know what was going through Glorfindel's head.

Glorfindel grabbed the oil that sat on the small table beside Elrond's bed. Elrond didn't need much preparing for this, but Glorfindel refused to hurt Elrond intentionally. So he coated his erection in the oil and then moved into position behind Elrond. His hand reached under Elrond and began to gently stroke Elrond's throbbing erection. Glorfindel knew that Elrond wouldn't last much longer. So he buried himself completely in Elrond in one easy motion. Elrond arched his back in pleasure.

Glorfindel began to thrust shallowly, not wanting to come soon. Elrond tried in vain to get Glorfindel to thrust harder, but Glorfindel was completely in control, and intended to stay that way. He didn't begin to really thrust until Elrond came in his hand. As Elrond screamed Glorfindel's name, Glorfindel pushed Elrond down flat on the bed and began thrust harder and harder. It didn't take long for Glorfindel to come, making another small bite-mark behind Elrond's left ear. He rolled off Elrond and gathered the smaller elf in his arms. Elrond curled up happily, placing a few feather-light kisses wherever his lips could reach.

Feeling Elrond in his arms and knowing how good it was just to be alive, Glorfindel felt perfect. What was even better that this had never blossomed into love between them. Love would have made both of their lives more complicated. They were friends, best friends, but they would not consider themselves in love. That meant that Glorfindel could surrender Elrond to Celebrian whenever she happened to be in Imladris and Glorfindel could seek out his other partners during those times. They did not grow jealous of each other. It was perfect.

Someone knocked at the door and Elrond mumbled something into Glorfindel's shoulder. Glorfindel suspected it was something like, "Make them go away," and simply smiled. "You are the Lord of Imladris, mellon, there are people that bother at you at every turn." He pushed himself away from Elrond and began looking for their discarded clothes. In his haste, he had managed to rip both of their pants, and so wandered over to Elrond's closet, where a few items of his clothing lay. Selecting a new pair of pants and tossing another pair back to Elrond, the two quickly made themselves at least a little respectable again.

Elrond walked to the door and opened it, seeing Erestor. His friend's face was paler than Elrond had thought possible and there were tear stains on Erestor's cheeks. Immediately worried, Elrond drew Erestor into the room. "What is it, Erestor?" he asked, searching his friend's face for some clue as to what would bring on this rush of emotions. Erestor was always the cold one, impenetrable and solitary.

Erestor took a deep breath, trying desperately to regain at least some semblance of composure. He couldn't bring himself to look Elrond straight in the eye and said, "There has been some…terrible news, Elrond." He saw Glorfindel in the background and focused on him instead. "I thought that it was best that you heard it from me…rather than someone else."

Elrond frowned and put his hands on Erestor's shoulders. "What is wrong, mellon?" He couldn't imagine what tragic events had occurred that could bring Erestor to tears. A terrible dark fear surfaced in the back of his mind, but he refused to acknowledge it. As Glorfindel came up behind him and put his arm casually around Elrond's waist, Elrond grew more and more desperate the hear the news, if only to assuage the fears in his mind.

Erestor finally relented. "The Lady Celebrian has returned to Imladris…but…something terrible happened to her on her return trip." Erestor had to fight very hard for his composure. He and Celebrian had slowly become close over the centuries and they were friends as he and Elrond had once been friends. "Her party was set upon by orcs…they slaughtered most of her guard and…and they violated Lady Celebrian…"

"What?" asked Elrond, somewhere between rage and anguish. "Tell me this is some sick joke, Erestor." His eyes were beginning to cloud with tears. "Tell me that is not the truth, mellon." Involuntarily, his hands clenched and unclenched in anger and the hot tears began to make their journey down Elrond's face.

Erestor reached out and put his hand on Elrond's shoulder. "I am so sorry, Elrond." He bowed his head slightly. "She…has been asking to see you." Erestor had been the one to see her in the courtyard and so had had a small amount of time to speak with her. "Her physical injuries are considerable, Elrond. There was only so much I could do."

Elrond wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. In a shaky voice, he said, "I will go to see her now…thank you, Erestor." He squeezed Erestor's hand lightly, and walked out of the room.

"How are you, mellon?" asked Glorfindel's soft voice. One hand went under Erestor's chin, forcing him to look Glorfindel in the eye. "I know how close you and the Lady Celebrian were."

Erestor shook his head slightly. "I never imagined, in my darkest dreams, that something like this would happen…it is…unthinkable. I don't know how I feel right now, Glorfindel, because I don't want to think about that, either." He closed his eyes tightly, willing the tears back.

Glorfindel drew Erestor into his arms. "Shh, mellon." He held Erestor tightly in his arms, his eyes closed as well. This brought back so many memories of that one night, thousands of years ago. Ever since, he had never sought Erestor out again. He found other lovers, something he knew that Erestor disapproved of. Glorfindel knew that he would give just about anything for another night with Erestor. Erestor, though, had seemingly lost all interest in males, and had a steady relationship with a she-elf who worked in the kitchens. Elrond had predicted more than once that the two would be bonded soon, but Erestor showed no signs that it was going to happen anytime soon. For that, Glorfindel was grateful. He didn't know how he would react when that day finally came.

Erestor pulled out of the embrace. It brought back too many memories, memories he would rather forget. "Come, Glorfindel. We should probably start seeing to rearranging Elrond's work. I don't think that he's going to be in any condition to work for…probably a long time. You and I will have to shoulder that burden."

Glorfindel pulled a face. "Are you sure I have to? After all, I'm only a warrior…I'll probably just make things worse." He knew that this excuse would hold no weight in Erestor's mind, but it was worth trying.

"You might have been a warrior once, but now you are a decadent advisor here in Imladris. I am afraid that I am going to have to use you." Erestor grinned at Glorfindel's obvious annoyance. "Trust me, I shall not entrust you with anything of any great import. I will handle that myself."

"So now you don't trust me? Whyever not?"

"Because whatever you touch turns to chaos, Glorfindel, and you know it." He put his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder, much the same as he had to Elrond. "Now, come on, mellon."

With a resigned sigh, Glorfindel followed his friend out Elrond's room.

* * *

Months passed. Elrond did what he could to heal his wife. Her physical injuries were mending, even the worst of them. Elrond was not called the greatest healer on Arda for nothing. But there were some things even he could not fix. She was fading, and there was nothing that he could do about that.

As much as he had tried to put his mind to other things, for even a few hours a day, as Erestor had suggested, whenever he left his wife's side, he was afraid that (however unfounded and irrational it might be) his wife would die while he was away and so he always hurried back to her. Elrond knew that he was losing his grip on reality, but could find no reason to pay any attention to the truly living.

"Mellon," came the soft voice from the door. "It is time to eat." It was Erestor, as always, coming to make sure that he did the bare minimum to stay alive.

"I am not hungry, Erestor," Elrond replied carelessly. He cared not whether he lived or died now.

Erestor's voice became firmer and he walked closer. "Elrond, you will eat, if I have to force it down your throat."

"Leave me, Erestor."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see you eat."

Elrond sighed, turned from his wife, and looked at Erestor. Erestor looked exhausted, and Elrond knew that that was because Erestor was, effectively, running Imladris, and had been doing so ever since Celebrian had returned. He accepted the plate from Erestor and began to mechanically eat. When he had finished, he returned the plate to Erestor. "Thank you, Erestor," he said. "I don't deserve a friend like you." He reached for Erestor's hand and gripped it tightly.

Erestor smiled. "I have known you since we were young. What kind of a friend would I be if I abandoned you in your time of need? I will be here as long as you need me, and I will be your friend until the end of time."

A genuine smile appeared on Elrond's face, the first in weeks, if not months. He unsteadily rose to his feet, his legs asleep from his awkward position, and embraced Erestor. Erestor put the plate down and returned the embrace. "I am here for you, Elrond."

Elrond, for the first time, allowed himself to break down. All the pent-up emotions that had been raging within him for the past months came out and he cried on Erestor's shoulder for a good twenty minutes. Finally, he regained control of himself and turned away, ashamed at having allowed himself that. "I am sorry, Erestor," he began.

"Don't. You needed that. You should get some rest, Elrond. And go speak to Glorfindel. Your ignoring him won't help either of you."

Elrond had been avoiding Glorfindel ever since his wife returned. It was because he felt wholly guilty about carrying on his affair with Glorfindel when his wife lay dying. And he hadn't had the courage to tell Glorfindel that it was over, so he had been doing his best to avoid Glorfindel. It was surprisingly successful. He knew that part of it was that Glorfindel, after a while, had decided to start ignoring Elrond in the hopes that Elrond would then seek him out. But it hadn't worked.

Erestor was tired of seeing his two friends play these games. It was only making things worse, heightening the tension in Imladris. "Promise me that you will go and see him, Elrond."

"I will make no such promise," said Elrond steadfastly. "Now, I have eaten, so leave me."

Erestor nodded and sighed heavily. "As you wish, Elrond."

* * *

Eventually, Celebrian left for Valinor. Elrond had, by the end, pushed her into doing that. That way, someday, he would be reunited with her. Erestor and Glorfindel had both seen how much it had hurt Elrond to do that, but they had both thought that once it was done, Elrond would regain some of his old self again.

They couldn't have been more wrong. Elrond retreated into depression, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Elrond still steadfastly refused to see Glorfindel and Glorfindel obliged by taking, for the first time in centuries, a steady lover whom he flaunted. Erestor hated these games the two were playing, but nothing he said would convince either of them to concede defeat. Erestor knew that neither was happy, especially not Glorfindel, no matter how good his façade was.

One night, when he was heading for his rooms, which by necessity forced him to pass by Glorfindel's, he heard a strange sound emanating from behind the door of Glorfindel's room. His curious nature getting the best of him, he knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer. He found the door unlocked and opened it. "Glorfindel?" he called softly. There was still no answer. He ventured in further, and saw Glorfindel lying on his back.

Glorfindel sat up when he saw Erestor and wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't want Erestor to see him cry. "What do you want, Erestor?"

Erestor walked closer. "What's wrong?" He paused, then chuckled darkly. "What am I talking about? Of course I know what's wrong." He made his way to the bed and sat on it. "You are both stubborn, but one of you has to give in."

Glorfindel shook his head. "Let it be him, then."

"My beautiful Glorfindel, you should know better than to expect Elrond to give in. He will wait until the end of Arda before he admits that he was wrong. You know that as well as I do."

Glorfindel did not listen to anything beyond the first few words, his mind latching onto the endearment instead. "Do you mean it?"

Erestor was momentarily confused, but then realized what Glorfindel was talking about. "I have always meant it." He edged closer, a smile beginning to brighten Erestor's face. Hesitantly, he reached out and placed his palm on Glorfindel's chest, pushing him back lightly. In a (remarkably) steady voice, he said, "Let me take away your pain, as you took away mine."

Glorfindel let himself be pushed onto his back. Looking up into Erestor's dark, bottomless eyes, he said, "Do you mean that?"

Erestor nodded, then leaned down and kissed Glorfindel, all the years between them falling away, until it seemed like they were back on that pile of blankets in the dark tent, two elves trying to find some comfort in each other. Glorfindel's hands found their way into Erestor's robes after unbuttoning and untying the infinite number of clasps, ties, and buttons, and pushed them off Erestor's shoulders. Erestor returned the favor, and helped Glorfindel out of the simple tunic that he was wearing, which took considerably less time.

Glorfindel managed to regain a little of his mind, and said, "What about your girlfriend?"

Erestor grinned. "She need never know." He ran his hands down Glorfindel's chest, admiring the muscles and the tanned skin. "You have such a wonderful body, Glorfindel. I don't think that I ever have been able to tell you that, but I've always wanted to."

Glorfindel pulled Erestor's head down and kissed him fiercely, as his hands quickly and easily removed all their remaining clothes. This wasn't about love, just as it hadn't been last time, and Glorfindel didn't know how much he would be able to take if Erestor continued to bestow these compliments on him. Erestor kissed his way down the slender body, pausing only briefly to kiss each of Glorfindel's nipples, and to Glorfindel's straining erection. He wasted no time in taking Glorfindel in his mouth and it was only a few minutes before Glorfindel came. Erestor moved back up Glorfindel's body and kissed him on the cheek.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Glorfindel asked.

"Done what before?"

"You've been with a male since me, haven't you?"

Erestor settled on top of Glorfindel. "Are you jealous?"

Glorfindel hated to admit it. "Insanely. Who was it?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Erestor kissed Glorfindel again, involuntarily thrusting against him, making his own need obvious. He broke the kiss to ask Glorfindel, "Do you happen to keep any oil here, or am I going to be forced to seek some out somewhere?"

"No, I have some here," said Glorfindel, pushing Erestor off of him and walking into the bathroom. He returned, tossing the small bottle at Erestor.

Erestor caught it and shook his head. "I don't want to know why that's in the bathroom and not in here. Now get over here."

Glorfindel settled back down on the bed. "Have you done this before? I mean…"

"Have I taken a male before? Yes, I have. Now come here. I'm not leaving until I get what I want. And what I want is you."

Glorfindel grinned and moved over so that Erestor could get back on top of him. He kissed Erestor passionately.

They both knew that the time for words was over. Erestor continued to kiss Glorfindel as he coated his fingers in oil and began to prepare Glorfindel. It didn't take very long, and soon Erestor was thrusting into Glorfindel, his eyes closed in bliss, their bodies pressed tight together. One of Erestor's arms was around Glorfindel's back, keeping them in close contact. His other hand was stroking Glorfindel's erection in time with his thrusts. Erestor came first. Glorfindel came a few moments later with Erestor's name running silently through his mind. He consciously (as much as he was able to) did not allow himself to scream Erestor's name, as much as he would have liked to.

Erestor remained in Glorfindel's bed for only a few more minutes before rolling off and searching for his robes. Glorfindel sat up and said, "Don't leave. Please stay with me tonight."

Erestor smiled sadly as he began to dress. "I cannot, mellon. I have a certain she-elf waiting in my room who will be very angry if I do not return at some point tonight."

"Stay a while longer, please? Until I fall asleep, at least?" Glorfindel knew that he was letting his emotions take far too much control of him, letting his true feelings regarding Erestor become too prominent, but he didn't care. Any time he got to spend with Erestor was precious to him.

"No, Glorfindel." Erestor finished dressing and sat down on the bed. He ran his hand across Glorfindel's chest, then rested his head briefly on it. After a few moments, he sat up again and ran his hand across Glorfindel's cheek, down his neck.

"You want to stay, don't you?" asked Glorfindel quietly.

Erestor made no answer to this. He stood up and left the room.

* * *

A few months after that night, Glorfindel came into his office one morning and found a single flower sitting on his desk, amidst all the usual clutter of papers. Frowning, he walked over, and lifted the single red rose. There was no indication of whoever had put it there, and that puzzled Glorfindel. More, though, he couldn't think of who would put it there. Studying the flower, he could think of only two people that would do this. The first was Erestor, and he wasn't enough of a romantic for this. The second was…

"Surprise," said a low voice from the doorway. Glorfindel looked up and saw Elrond standing there, dressed in a simple tunic, his hair flowing down around him, unbound, which was unusual for him. Glorfindel could not miss the fact that Elrond was playing with his hands nervously, as if he was actually afraid to be here.

"You did this?" asked Glorfindel incredulously. Over time, he had given up the hope that Elrond would come back to him. Up until right now, he had been sure that Elrond would not. "Why?"

"Think of it as a small way of me saying that…I want you back in my life…in whatever way you are willing to give me. I hurt you, I know that. If you do not wish to be my lover again, I would be honored to call myself your friend." Elrond dropped his gaze to the floor, walked in, closing the door behind him.

"That doesn't sound like you, mellon," observed Glorfindel, trying to control himself, trying to rid himself of the images of him throwing Elrond down right here right now and fucking him. "The Elrond I knew would not have given me a choice. As it is, I am not sure whether I want a lover in my life." _Who am I kidding? I would do anything to be back with Elrond._

"I have changed, Glorfindel." Elrond swallowed hard. He had woken up this morning with the realization that if the two of them continued these games, sooner or later, Glorfindel would find some elf that he would be happy with and Elrond would lose Glorfindel forever. Elrond would much rather be that elf than watch Glorfindel be happy with another. A strange smile alighted on his face as he drew nearer. "Perhaps you are right, Glorfindel."

Now Glorfindel was confused. And slightly worried. That look on Elrond's face could only mean trouble. "What are you talking about?" As Elrond moved closer, Glorfindel instinctively reached to his waist for a sword that no longer hung there and found himself backed into a corner. When he felt his back hit the wall, Glorfindel knew that he was trapped. He cursed his time spent inside Imladris, instead of honing his skills out in the yard. The Glorfindel of old would have never allowed himself to be backed up against a wall.

Elrond caressed Glorfindel's cheek lightly, his breathing picking up almost imperceptibly. But Glorfindel noticed, and smiled, one hand slipping down Elrond's back, drawing their bodies closer. Glorfindel bent his head slightly and said, "I think that I do want you for my lover." The hand moved lower still, finally resting on Elrond's ass.

Elrond regained control of the situation quickly, by taking several steps back, before he said something that he would later regret. A smile danced across his face. This smile Glorfindel knew well; it was his triumphant victory smile. "I am glad to hear that, Glorfindel. As much as I would like to stay here…Erestor insists that there is work that cannot wait. So…I must go see Erestor and find out what he needs me to do…perhaps we could meet again for dinner…in my rooms?"

The only thing Glorfindel could do was nod. He did this, then felt like a fool for allowing his emotions to take such great control over him. So he turned his cocky smile on, walked closer until they were touching again, and said, "Who do you think you are to make demands of me?"

Elrond pulled the taller elf's head down for a passionate kiss, a kiss that made it seem like a million years since they had been together, instead of a mere months. Elrond did not allow the kiss to last very long, as he would not have been able to control himself had the kiss lasted much longer. "Now, I really have to go," he said, removing Glorfindel's hands, which were encircling his waist, preventing him from leaving. "But I have to know. Should I expect you in my bed tonight?"

Elrond was the only elf, Glorfindel knew, that would be cocky enough to neglect his lover for more than a year, and then assume that said lover would gladly jump back into bed with him. The worst part was that Glorfindel was more than willing to, and he knew that Elrond knew it as well. Glorfindel bowed his head. "Yes, Elrond. You may expect me in your bed tonight."

Elrond nodded and walked out of the door. Glorfindel stared at the closed door for many minutes, fingering the rose that seemed outwardly to be such an insignificant gesture, but which could mean so very much. A smile found a hold on Glorfindel's face and remained there for most of the day. It was dimmed only when Erestor came to see him about mid-afternoon, and they sat in his office and talked for nearly an hour.

After Erestor had left, only one thought really presented itself to him. He wished that it had not been Elrond that had made that offer. Deep down, he truly wished that it had been Erestor.

TBC…

* * *

Author's Note: I love reviews. I check my e-mail many times a day for them. Call me obsessed…fine, I am. But please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Looking to the Future

Chapter Three

Author's Note: About a millennium has passed since the end of last chapter and the beginning of this one.

* * *

Elrond was surprised to hear his bedroom door open. Glorfindel was away on an assignment in Mirkwood and there was none other that he imagined would invade his privacy so late at night. Looking over his glass of wine, he saw Erestor walk in, a kind of smile on his face. A smile instantly appeared on Elrond's face. There had been times, long ago, when Erestor would sneak into his room at night. Sometimes they would even spend the night curled up in each other's arms. Elrond missed that. He missed the fact that they weren't nearly as close as they had once been. The thought that Erestor might be reaching out to renew that friendship pleased him. He set the glass of wine down. "It's late, Erestor."

"You didn't always mind. Are you, perhaps, getting old?" Erestor crossed the room and sat on the side of the bed. Over the past few centuries, their friendship had been growing again, slowly, but it was not yet what it had once been. Erestor wanted it to go back to the way it was. He wanted Elrond to always be around; wanted Elrond to be his better half; wanted to always have a shoulder to cry on, a sympathetic ear to complain to, a warm voice to comfort him.

Elrond reached out, his hand closing around Erestor's wrist. In one easy movement, he eliminated the space between them, so that Erestor was leaning slightly against Elrond's chest, his arm loosely around Elrond's waist. "I'm getting old, but so are you. A long time ago, you would have made it harder for me to do that."

"Well, maybe tonight I need someone to talk to." There were many matters weighing heavily on Erestor's heart. And there had been no one he could confide in. Except maybe Elrond, if they were going to try to reforge this old friendship. Erestor rested his head against Elrond's shoulder.

Elrond smiled at this new, but certainly welcome, intimacy. There was, as ever, nothing sexual about Erestor's intentions. And Elrond didn't mind. It would be so awkward, having Erestor for a lover. They had known each other too long. Elrond had missed, though, the times that he could simply hold someone in his arms and the other elf would read only friendship into it. "You have always been able to talk to me, Erestor." He settled down more comfortably, so that he was closer to lying down than sitting up. Erestor snuggled up to him, just like he had once done. "Tell me, what troubles you?"

"Do you remember the fight that I had with Lothmir last week?"

Elrond nodded, even though he knew that Erestor couldn't see it. Erestor's relationship with one of Imladris's cooks had lasted longer than any would have predicted. Though it was, at times, turbulent, the two had managed to make it last. The only thing that had puzzled Elrond at all over the many hundreds of years of this apparent love and commitment was why the two had never bonded. Erestor had told him once, when they were both very young, that he wanted, more than anything, to find someone he could be happy with and bond with them. Elrond couldn't think of any reason why Erestor had obviously never brought it up with Lothmir. It could be their radically different status levels, but Elrond had made it clear to Erestor early on in the relationship that he just wanted Erestor to be happy and that he could bond with whomever he wanted. Other than that, it had seemed like a wonderful relationship, the kind that Elrond had always dreamed about but never achieved. "Yes, I remember."

"Well…it was…she…she gave me an ultimatum…she wants me…to bond with her…or she's leaving me. And I can't let her go, I care about her…love her too much."

"Why can't you bond with her?" Elrond asked practically. It seemed the obvious solution. Elrond felt Erestor's body tense up and then begin to tremble slightly. This was followed only a few seconds later by soft sobbing noises. He buried his face in Elrond's shirt and began to cry. Elrond held his friend, wondering what exactly was on Erestor's mind. It was clear that Erestor loved Lothmir, so why was he so reluctant to be with her? It was a mystery to Elrond. Eventually, when the sobs subsided to mere snifflings, Elrond repeated himself. "Why can't you bond with her, Erestor?"

In a muffled voice, Erestor said, "Because there is another I love…"

Elrond was so surprised by this that he sat up, the motion causing Erestor to lose contact with Elrond. Immediately, Elrond gathered Erestor up in his arms again. Erestor's news stunned him. He had always imagined that Erestor was faithful to the utmost. "Who?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

"I cannot tell you." Ever since that time when he had caught Glorfindel crying over Elrond, Erestor had made about monthly visits to Glorfindel. No questions were asked when Erestor let himself into Glorfindel's room, silently stripped, and joined Glorfindel in bed. They made love, and then Erestor would leave again. Not once had Erestor spent the entire night with Glorfindel. Erestor had occasionally made efforts to break himself of this terrible addiction, but had found it impossible to give up Glorfindel for more than three months. Glorfindel had never asked him to stay again after the first time. In fact, barely a dozen words were exchanged between them in each of these encounters. Erestor did not feel that this was a satisfactory arrangement, but there was nothing he could do to improve it. But he could tell Elrond none of this.

Elrond sighed. He would have thought that Erestor would be more open to him. Maybe through some careful investigation, he would be able to discover Erestor's other lover. "How long has this…affair lasted?"

Erestor bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Elrond the truth, because Elrond would surely piece it all together. But he hated lying to Elrond. So he settled for a half-truth. "Probably about…nearly a millennium."

Elrond was once again stunned. Erestor had so many secrets that he had not been privy to. Once, a long time ago, Elrond would have known these things the moment that they had started, because Erestor had no qualms in confiding in him. "Well," said Elrond practically, "whoever it is, just tell her…"

"Him," said Erestor quietly.

Elrond was speechless again for another long moment. He had never thought that Erestor had any interest whatsoever in males. _If I had known, I might have made a play for Erestor._ But he knew that that thought was a lie. He was much more content with Erestor as a dear friend than a lover. Finally finding his voice again, he said, "Well, tell him that it's got to be over. I know that you must care deeply for him, but if you don't break it off, you will never be happy with Lothmir as your bonded mate. Either that, or break it off with Lothmir and make your affair with whomever it is public. I don't care, either way. If you think you would be happier with the other elf, fine."

"I don't think so…it's just going to be so hard. To tell him…it's going to break his heart…and I don't want to hurt him."

"Will you tell me who it is? I may be able to give you more helpful advice if I know who your heart belongs to." Elrond rested his chin on the top of Erestor's head, sighing. If he had tried harder to maintain this closeness, he might have been able to nip this in the bud. Elrond searched his mind, thinking of anyone that Erestor might be attracted to; not knowing how Erestor's taste in males ran, though, it was difficult. "Is he…a scribe?"

"No." Glorfindel could not, by any definition, be called a scribe.

"A warrior, then?"

"Yes." Technically, it wasn't even a lie. "I don't want to talk about it, Elrond. I don't know what to do…I've tried to end it so many times…I always knew that this day was coming…but I've always told myself that it's not going to be tomorrow, and so that I can enjoy myself just one more time and break it off next week or next month or next year." Erestor took a deep breath, trying to control the emotions coursing through his veins. "Can I stay here tonight, Elrond? Like we…like we used to?"

"Of course you can." Elrond kissed Erestor lightly, chastely, on the forehead, and blew out the candle that was the only illumination in the room. Erestor threw one arm across Elrond's chest and held him close. Elrond rubbed his friend's back soothingly until Erestor fell asleep long moments later. Sleep came easier for Elrond than usual, and he knew exactly whom to attribute that to.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when Glorfindel rode into the courtyard. Swinging agilely off his horse and handing the reigns to some Elfling, he wandered through Imladris, trying to decide whether he was tired enough to go join Elrond in bed or if he should just start his day. Eventually, the prospect of seeing Elrond again won over, and he headed in that direction.

What he saw in Elrond's room shocked him for a moment. Elrond and Erestor were curled up on the bed like lovers, except for the fact that both were fully dressed. Glorfindel remembered finding them like this occasionally, millennia ago. Part of him was insanely jealous, though. Erestor refused to spend the night with him after they made love because Lothmir was in his room. Yet now it appeared that Erestor was willing to spend the night with Elrond with no regard whatsoever to the consequences.

He cleared his throat, and Elrond's eyes opened. When he saw Glorfindel standing at the foot of the bed, a frown on his face, a slight smile appeared on his face. "Erestor was extremely upset last night. He came to talk to me and then we spent the night together." Elrond hoped that Glorfindel understood that he needed Erestor close like this sometimes.

Glorfindel had to make it sound like he didn't care too much. He and Erestor had, publicly, become closer friends, but not all that close. So, in as casual a voice as he could manage, he asked, "What troubles Erestor?"

Elrond shook his head. "Erestor confides in me, Glorfindel. I cannot tell you what he told me in private. I am sorry." He shook Erestor slightly, who immediately mumbled something unintelligible and made the desperate effort to not wake up. Elrond's abrupt departure from the bed, though, woke him up. "Get up, Erestor. There is work that you must get done today…and talk to Lothmir. Swear to me that you will."

Erestor sighed, but nodded. "Very well, Elrond." He smiled at Glorfindel. "Good morning, Glorfindel. I remember now why you like to spend so many nights in Elrond's bed. He makes a wonderful pillow." He got out of bed and stretched slowly, then walked past Glorfindel and out of the room.

* * *

Glorfindel was standing outside the door of Erestor's office, debating on whether or not to walk in. He berated himself for his lack of courage, but knew that what he had Erestor shared was even less than what he and Elrond shared. It was just a night or so every month, with hardly any interaction in between. Still, the knowledge that Erestor was upset about something made him want to go in there and hold Erestor, help him through whatever it was.

Eventually, he opened the door and saw Erestor look up at him, a slight smile on his face. "What can I do for you, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel closed the door. "Elrond said that you went to him last night because you were upset about something." He approached, cleared a space for himself, and sat on the desk. "What's wrong? You can tell me, mellon-nin."

"Elrond and I talked about it and there is no longer a problem, Glorfindel." Erestor frowned. "Now, if that's all, I do have some work that I need to get done. And I am almost certain that there is work you should be doing. Elrond doesn't like us to have nothing to do, and if you indeed are taskless, I think that either he or I can find something worthwhile for you to do."

"Well," said Glorfindel seductively, "there is something that you can do for me." He reached out and caressed Erestor's cheek.

Erestor grinned and pushed the hand away. "Don't, Glorfindel. For one, the door isn't locked and I have people walk in on me all the time. That's the last thing I want anyone to find out. And second, I spent the night with you three nights ago. You're not going to get demanding on me, are you?"

"I never figured out why you came back at all."

"Well, I could stop." The truth was, though, that Erestor knew that he couldn't. Now it was him that placed his hand lightly on top of Glorfindel's. "If you want this all to end, just say so."

"No." Glorfindel shook his head. Erestor obviously had no idea how much these nights had come to mean to him. Not that he would ever let Erestor find out how deep his feelings truly ran for Erestor. Glorfindel was in love with Erestor like he had never been with Elrond, or indeed, with anyone. "But I think that it's only fair that, as you spent a night with Elrond, I get to spend a night with you."

Erestor sighed. "Very well. Next time I come to see you, I will spend the night. Satisfied? Now, begone. I have work to do and I can't be dealing with elves like you right now."

"Elves like me?" asked Glorfindel as he walked to the door.

"Beautiful blond elves that distract me from my work," clarified Erestor.

Mock-hurt, Glorfindel demanded, "Oh, so there's more than one beautiful blond elf in your life?"

"Would that upset you?" asked Erestor good-naturedly.

"I'd kill him," replied Glorfindel honestly. He could deal with Lothmir, as he knew that he would never be able to convince Erestor to get rid of her, and it was such a lasting thing that Glorfindel had been forced to adapt.

Erestor chuckled to himself as Glorfindel left the room. The merriment left his face, though, as he realized the decision that he had sworn to make to Elrond today.

* * *

Elrond couldn't help but notice that Erestor was not at the evening meal. They had just sat down and the food was being served when he realized that the seat next to him was empty. Despite the fact that Glorfindel had been his kind-of lover for the past few thousand years or so, it was Erestor that occupied the right-hand seat, had always done so, as long as Imladris had been in existence. Glorfindel sat at his left, which had, on more than one occasion, led to some interesting doings underneath the table, things that made Elrond almost lose his famous calm and cool composure.

Glorfindel apparently noticed it as well. He leaned over to Elrond and murmured, "Where's Erestor?" A frown appeared on his face. It was not like Erestor to miss meals, and Glorfindel could remember very few times that he had done so, excepting, of course, the times when he had not actually been in Imladris and the times of great crisis, like right after Celebrian was brought back to Imladris half-dead. But, as far as Glorfindel knew, Erestor was both in Imladris and there was no impending doom weighing down on Imladris.

Elrond shook his head. "I have no idea." He was pleased to see Glorfindel showing some kind of compassion for Erestor. They had slowly grown to be friends, but there had been some astonishingly bitter fights and arguments between them over the millennia, some which had degenerated into violence. Over the past few centuries, though, they had become more civil to each other and had progressed to cool bantering, though even that occasionally took on a sarcastic, bitter taste when either of them had had a bad day. "He was upset this afternoon again, when I went to see him. He is perhaps in his rooms. I'll check on him after the meal."

Glorfindel grimaced. More than anything, he wanted to know what was hurting the love of his life so much. But he couldn't show more than the usual amount of compassion. They had managed to hide this from Elrond for a very long time, and Glorfindel was not about to slip up now. To distract both of them from Erestor, Glorfindel reached under the table and slid his hand slowly up Elrond's inner thigh.

Maintaining a calm and stoic expression on his face, Elrond reached under the table as well, and lightly slapped the offending hand. Glorfindel's hand retreated a little and rested on Elrond's knee. However, on a whim, Glorfindel captured Elrond's hand and refused to let it go. It was Elrond's left hand, though, so it only affected Elrond's ability to eat a little. Glorfindel, though, had considerably more trouble, and had to settle for easy-to-eat items, like grapes and crackers.

Elrond excused himself from the meal early and headed up to Erestor's rooms. Erestor was indeed there, lying on his back in his bed. Elrond sat on the side of the bed. "You missed the meal," he said softly, stroking Erestor's silky dark hair.

"I was tired," said Erestor unconvincingly.

"Really?" Elrond stretched out beside Erestor. "So, did you talk to Lothmir like you promised me you would?"

Erestor sighed heavily. "Yes, she and I talked." He rested his head on Elrond's chest, glad that he had reached out last night and at least taken the first steps towards mending all that had gone wrong between them over the centuries. Elrond took his hand and began to rub Erestor's knuckles gently, soothingly.

"And?"

"We agreed to be bonded."

For something that was usually greatly anticipated in any elf's life, Erestor said this with the deepest resignation, as if it were a particularly distasteful chore that had to be completed. Elrond, though, knew why Erestor sounded like this. "Have you talked to…him yet?" Elrond sighed. "I wish that you'd tell me who it is. I want to be able to help you in whatever way I can." A long pause. "Is it someone that I actually know?" Truth be told, before Erestor had become involved with Lothmir, Elrond had barely known she had existed. It wasn't that he didn't care, per se, but more that there were just so many people in Imladris. The same went with his warriors. He knew the ones that had distinguished themselves in one way or another, but there were just too many of them for him to know them all. And that was assuming that Erestor's lover actually resided in Imladris.

"Yes, you know him," confirmed Erestor. _And you would hate me if you knew that it was Glorfindel._ "But I won't give his name to you…it would bring disgrace upon him for our relationship to be uncovered."

"You can be sure that I would tell no one," replied Elrond. Elrond, now, was more curious than ever. This elf had to be bonded already, perhaps of a distinguished family. Elrond mentally went through the list of all the warriors he knew, selecting about a dozen likely candidates. Through careful surveillance, he was confident that he would be able to discover which one had captured Erestor's heart. "But if you do not wish to tell me, I will not force you to. Do you want me to stay the night with you?"

"No." _I have to go find Glorfindel and tell him that I have ruined what was a happy relationship between us. Damn Elrond, damn Lothmir, damn Glorfindel._ "There is business that I must attend to tonight." He knew that Elrond would know what he meant by that. He pressed a gentle kiss to Elrond's chest and then sat up. "There are something things that I have to deal with before that, though. I will see you tomorrow, Elrond."

"I'm not spending the night with Glorfindel tonight," said Elrond, "so if you need to come see me after…afterwards, you are more than welcome to." He did not know for what reason he said that, as he had actually had every intention of sleeping with Glorfindel tonight. But Erestor would more than likely need him tonight and Elrond would be there for his best friend.

* * *

Glorfindel had just settled down to sleep when he heard the door open. Sitting up, he smiled when he saw Erestor walk in. "I thought you said that you slept with me three nights ago, so I didn't stand a chance of getting lucky anytime soon." His jovial tone disappeared immediately, though. Erestor refused to look at him, and silently stripped. Once he was naked, he walked over to the bed, lay down beside Glorfindel and closed his eyes.

"I have done a terrible thing," he murmured. The memories of all the time they had spent in this bed flashed in front of his eyes. Thinking about their first night in Glorfindel's tent brought involuntary tears to his eyes. Determined to keep his composure through this ordeal, he opened his eyes and sat up to face Glorfindel.

"You can do no wrong in my eyes," said Glorfindel honestly, pulling Erestor on top of him for a passionate kiss. Though he was determined to find out what was troubling Erestor, he also saw it as his duty to comfort Erestor as best as he could, and, as far as their relationship went, that entailed making love to him so that nothing else could enter Erestor's mind.

Erestor rested his head on Glorfindel's chest. He could hear the gentle rhythm of Glorfindel's heart, and heard the myriad of other noises that kept this beautiful elf that he loved alive. "This you will never forgive me for." Forcing himself to look at Glorfindel, he swallowed hard and said, "I presume you know about the fight I had recently with Lothmir?"

"I do keep track of the two of you, yes," confirmed Glorfindel, as Erestor's hands began to rid Glorfindel of his clothes. This required some creative shifting, as Erestor refused to move off from on top of Glorfindel. Eventually, though, it was managed. "What does that have to do with us, and why does it mean I get an extra visit from you?" A deep, dark part of his mind hoped desperately that Erestor and Lothmir had broken up. Then he would find some way to convince Erestor to make their relationship public.

"We fought because I said that I wasn't ready to bond with her…and she said that she'd leave me if I maintained that stand on the issue. That's why I spent last night with Elrond. I told him that I couldn't bond with Lothmir because there was another in my life." Seeing Glorfindel's slightly alarmed face, he reassured him by saying, "I did not mention you by name, though he pestered me for a name."

"That sounds like him," agreed Glorfindel. As much as he cared about Elrond, he didn't love Elrond the way he loved Erestor. He knew that it would hurt Elrond deeply if their relationship would end, and it would hurt more that Glorfindel was replacing him with Erestor, but such was life. Elrond would get over it. "So, what happened with you and Lothmir?"

Erestor couldn't meet Glorfindel's eyes as he said, "We agreed to be bonded."

Glorfindel felt his heart stop. "What?" he asked, in a voice that he knew betrayed his true feelings for Erestor. But he didn't care right now. All he cared about was the fact that he knew what Erestor was going to say next and he didn't want to hear those words from Erestor's lips.

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you all day. I'm so sorry, Glorfindel." Despite his best efforts, tears were welling up in his eyes. This had been such a comfortable arrangement and Erestor would be most unhappy to see it evaporate as if it had never existed.

"When are you going to be bonded?" asked Glorfindel, surprised at how remarkably controlled his voice was. He wanted to break down and beg Erestor not to do this, but he knew that it would change nothing. It would be best if this ended on friendly terms, not with terrible accusations and harsh words.

"Soon…I wanted it to be soon. It will be easier for me…for us. I…I understand if you want me to go now…but I thought…that I would like to spend one last night with you…have this one last time." Erestor looked up at Glorfindel hopefully, though he fully expected to be rejected.

Glorfindel wanted nothing more than to tell Erestor to just leave, but he couldn't do that. He knew that he would regret it for the rest of his life. "Of course you can stay tonight…provided that you stay the _whole_ night."

"If that is what you wish." Erestor took a deep, calming breath, wiped his damp eyes and kissed Glorfindel on the forehead.

Glorfindel mumbled something about Erestor obviously having no idea what a proper kiss was and pulled Erestor's head down, kissing him fiercely, almost violently. He reversed their positions, his hands stroking Erestor's sides, finding Erestor's most ticklish spots and taking full and inordinate advantage of them. Erestor responded first by squirming away from Glorfindel but then, as he grew more aroused, by thrusting against Glorfindel, demanding more attention.

Glorfindel sat up at one point, grinning at Erestor's flushed face, eyes dark with arousal, bruised lips slightly parted, his usually neat hair sweaty and messy around his face. Erestor was the most beautiful thing that Glorfindel had ever seen. He pinched Erestor's nipples, causing Erestor to arch his back and moan slightly. Erestor reached up and stroked Glorfindel's chest, as always admiring the muscles and in general flawless body.

Glorfindel remained upright until Erestor summoned the strength to sit up and pull Glorfindel back down on top of him.

Over the millennia, it had become clear that Erestor had no preference for top or bottom. As Glorfindel generally preferred to be on top, it was usually that way around. Erestor was more than capable of taking Glorfindel, though, and those times were among Glorfindel's best memories of their sexual escapades. Glorfindel reached out to the bedside table and found the oil missing. Sitting up with a frown on his face, he looked around for it and could not see it. This reminded him so vividly of their first time that he laughed out loud.

"What?" demanded Erestor, who failed to see any humor in the situation. He was hard and needy and Glorfindel had thus far shown no signs of relieving him anytime soon. He pulled Glorfindel's hand down to his weeping erection. Glorfindel stroked it absent-mindedly, more out of instinct than desire.

This issue of the missing oil was beginning to annoy Glorfindel. He refused to take Erestor without oil, he had no intentions of breaking that promise he had made so long ago to never hurt Erestor. "Did you take the oil?" he demanded unreasonably of Erestor. Erestor would have no use of it outside of this bedroom, so he couldn't see any reason why Erestor would take it. That left only Elrond. But Elrond had oil in his own room and they hadn't slept in here in ages. And the oil had definitely been here three nights ago.

"Why would I do that?" asked Erestor, mumbling a protest as Glorfindel rolled off him and stood him, his glare sweeping the room. "Honestly, Glorfindel, forget it. We've done this enough that I don't care anymore."

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Glorfindel quietly.

"The things that I am going to put you through," replied Erestor just as quietly, "will be more pain than you could ever inflict on me simply by neglecting to use any oil. Come back to bed, Glorfindel. I don't care about the oil. I don't care about the pain. Just give me something to remember."

Glorfindel returned to bed. He didn't want to hurt Erestor, but what Erestor said was true. He flipped Erestor over onto his stomach. He had never taken Erestor this way in the past and hoped that Erestor had some experience with it. Obviously he had, as he raised up on his forearms and knees. Trying to relax as best as he could, it nevertheless did hurt when Glorfindel pushed his way in. Biting his lip so hard he tasted blood, he arched his back, pushing Glorfindel further in. Glorfindel took this as his cue to begin thrusting, which he did hard and roughly. One hand was around Erestor's waist, the other began to roughly stroke Erestor's erection. This was by far the roughest sex they had ever had, and Glorfindel found himself enjoying it. Knowing that he would never get Erestor in his bed after tonight made him want to hurt Erestor more than he knew he could, but, as Erestor had demanded, he would give Erestor something to remember.

This lasted longer than their usual and both were thoroughly exhausted when they finally came. Glorfindel rolled off of Erestor and took Erestor in his arms. He kissed Erestor on the forehead. "You promised that you'd stay the night. Will you keep that promise?"

Erestor smiled. "On this, our last night together, I will honor that promise." Tears flooded his eyes, but he settled down beside Glorfindel, knowing he would find no rest tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: Things are going to get worse before they getbetter...if they get better at all. 


	4. Dancing

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry, this is actually going to take five chapters, not four. This chapter is just an idea I had in the middle of writing last chapter, and it's not going to be as long as the others. But I promise it will not be longer than five chapters.

* * *

"I'm not going to enjoy this at all," remarked Glorfindel as he watched Elrond get ready. He, meanwhile, was lying nude on his back on Elrond's bed. "In fact, I'm going to enjoy it so little that I think I'm going to stay here and sleep." He rolled onto his side and pulled a blanket over him, pretending to sleep.

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Glorfindel's theatrics. "Honestly, Glorfindel. This is a major occasion. It will be noticed if you are not present. And I imagine that Erestor would be upset as well. And if neither of those convince you, I would like you to go, as a favor to me. Erestor is my dearest friend and I am glad to see that he is finally settling down." Elrond also thought that this would be a good opportunity to figure out who Erestor's lover had been. Elrond had conspicuously invited everyone who was on his list of suspects. With careful observation, he was sure that tonight all would be revealed. "Say, Glorfindel, have you ever seen Erestor around the barracks?"

Glorfindel frowned. "Why would I? Erestor hates warriors…no, he scorns them. I don't know why, he's quite good with a sword. So, no, I have never seen him around there. Why do you ask?" He had a fair idea of why Elrond was asking, but there was, in Elrond's mind, no way that he should know.

Elrond shook his head. Erestor had told him this, and he had sworn not to tell anyone. "I cannot tell you. I'm sorry, Glorfindel, I should not have asked you." He returned to getting dressed, hoping that Glorfindel would not press the matter. Fortunately, he did not. Nor did he get out of bed. Eventually, Elrond turned back to the bed and said, in his most lordly voice, "Glorfindel, you will get up now or you will face my wrath."

Glorfindel mumbled something unintelligible. Elrond suspected that it was not all that pleasant and figured that he was probably reasonably fortunate to not have heard it. Then, more audibly, he asked, "What will I get from going?"

"The knowledge that I will not beat you to a pulp. Now get out of bed and get dressed."

The look on Elrond's face told Glorfindel that he was serious. Sighing, he shoved the blanket away and stood up. More than anything, he didn't want to be present at this ceremony. It would break his heart more than anything in his life ever had. He didn't know how he'd be able to survive it.

When it looked like Glorfindel was actually going to get dressed, Elrond said, "I have to go check up on Erestor. When I return, you will be ready to go. Understand?"

Glorfindel nodded meekly.

* * *

Erestor sighed when he heard the knock on the door. He knew that it was Elrond. Elrond had treated him like a child since he had found out that Erestor had another lover and was planning to bond with Lothmir anyway. Not that Erestor was opposed to it, in fact, Elrond's almost continual presence helped in a large part to keep him sane. But it did have an overbearing feeling to it sometimes. "Come in," he said. Some part of him hoped that it was Glorfindel, but Glorfindel had been avoiding him ever since their last night together.

It was Elrond, as Erestor had expected. Elrond saw that Erestor was only half-dressed. In fact, it was barely that. Erestor was lying on his back on the bed, much as Glorfindel had been doing in Elrond's room. The only difference was that Erestor had a pair of leggings on. His robes were hanging by the door. Elrond inspected them; they looked perfect and would suit Erestor perfectly. "Are you getting dressed or are you going to go down to the ceremony like that?"

"Is that an option?" asked Erestor, completely serious. More than anything, he wanted to be able to take back his promise and his commitment with Lothmir. It was completely allowable, especially because Lothmir was of such lower status than him. No one would be able to fault Erestor. The problem with that, though, was that Erestor would end up falling headlong into a relationship with Glorfindel, and he didn't know how Elrond would be able to deal with that. Erestor simply couldn't hurt his soulmate like that. It was inconceivable; he would rather kill himself.

Elrond grinned, thinking about how alike in moods Glorfindel and Erestor were. For all his ages of wisdom, though, he failed to make the connection between them, perhaps because he didn't want to. "No, I am afraid that it is not. Now get up, mellon-nin."

With a groan, Erestor sat up and stared at Elrond. Frankly, he said, "I'm…I'm nervous, Elrond. I…I don't know if I'm doing the right thing…and once I've done this, I can never back down again…I can never go back."

Elrond knew what Erestor was talking about. "Then, mellon, I urge you to think harder about what you are about to do. If you wish to remain unbonded with Lothmir, I will not think the less of you for wishing to be with a male."

Erestor slammed his fist against the wall in uncharacteristic violence, "It's not that EASY, Elrond. I wish to the Valar that it was. But it isn't. You don't know what I'm going through…I cannot be with him, but I cannot live without him."

"Tell me who it is," said Elrond, softly, wrapping his arms around his friend. "I will help you to the best of my ability."

Erestor relaxed into the embrace. "No…I cannot. Please, Elrond, we've had this discussion before. I would rather just go down and do this."

Elrond sighed; he had no desire to get into an argument with his best friend over this. So he helped Erestor dress, but could not fail to notice the expression of intense misery on Erestor's face. "You will always have me to talk to, Erestor. We will work out any problem together, I swear. You have my unconditional friendship. And I have seen that you have become friends with Glorfindel, he is a kind and caring elf. He will help you, as much as you let him."

_It's Glorfindel that's the whole problem_. Erestor wanted to tell Elrond this, but knew better. "You don't know how much that means to me, Elrond."

Elrond pressed a chaste kiss on Erestor's cheek. "Come on. Lothmir will be awaiting your arrival." A short pause. "Now is the last time you can go back on this, Erestor. I know that you love Lothmir, because this relationship has stood the test of time. But you have to decide if you love her more than…your other lover."

"I wish to be bound to Lothmir," said Erestor in a steady voice. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Let's go and get this over with, then."

Elrond took Erestor's hand and led him out of the room and to the Great Hall, where all of Imladris was assembled. Elrond had to admit that it was a beautiful ceremony. Erestor and Lothmir made a wonderful couple and Elrond could see the devotion in Erestor's eyes when he talked to her, when he pressed light kisses onto the back of her hand, her cheek, her lips. It was hard to tear his eyes away from the couple, but he forced himself to. He had to find out the truth. So his gaze flickered back and forth from his list of suspects. None looked the slightest bit upset. And that frustrated Elrond beyond belief. Glorfindel, as Elrond had expected, showed up late. Later, Elrond would yell at him, but not here, not now.

Then the dancing began. Erestor and Lothmir led the first dance. After that dance, Lothmir danced with several other elves, while Erestor ate and watched. Eventually, Elrond wandered over to Erestor and asked him for a dance. Erestor grinned and said, "Who am I to deny my lord and best friend?" They were far from the only same-sex couple on the dance floor and no one paid them any attention.

Glorfindel was finding it very difficult to control himself. He wanted, more than anything, to walk over to Erestor, pull him out of Elrond's arms, and kiss him and tell him he would always love him. But those options were no longer open to him. Looking at Erestor and Elrond, talking happily, both wearing contented smiles, Glorfindel wanted to die. After the dance ended and Lothmir and Erestor were dancing together again, Glorfindel had an idea. He walked over to the musicians and made his request. Though a little puzzled, they obliged.

After that song ended, Erestor came back to Elrond, grinning like a madman. Gone were all the traces of indecision from before. Elrond placed a hand on Erestor's shoulder. "Feeling better now, mellon?"

Erestor nodded. "Yes. I don't regret it at all, now." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Glorfindel staring at him and swallowed hard. "Thank you, Elrond."

"For what?"

"For being there as much as you were. I don't think that I would've made it without you." He reached up to his shoulder and took Elrond's hand, squeezing it affectionately. "And though you can never tell Lothmir this, you have a special place in my heart that even she will not be able to replace."

Elrond chuckled. "I understand, Erestor."

Glorfindel worked up his courage, mentally laughed at himself for his cowardice, and approached Erestor and Elrond. "Erestor, may I have this dance?" he asked simply, extending his hand

Erestor looked up at him, meeting his sapphire eyes and reading the hurt in them. This was the least he could do for Glorfindel. He placed his hand in Glorfindel's and allowed Glorfindel to lead him out onto the floor.

Elrond watched them during this lively dance. They looked good together, Glorfindel's shining good looks providing a wonderful contrast to Erestor's subtler beauty. They were talking in low voices, and Elrond was desperate to know what they were discussing, even though he knew that it was none of his business.

Suddenly, in the middle of the dance, it changed, to a slow dance intended for lovers. Erestor happened to be facing Elrond and thus Elrond saw the momentary look of betrayal flash onto Erestor's face. Erestor said something sharply to Glorfindel, but Glorfindel shook his head. Elrond frowned, confused by all of this. Then, Glorfindel pulled Erestor close, wrapped his arms loosely around the shorter elf's waist. Erestor rested his head on Glorfindel's shoulder.

As soon as the dance ended, Erestor strode away from Glorfindel and out of the room. Glorfindel flashed a panicked look at Elrond, who immediately followed after Erestor, sensing that he had made a major discovery. Once he left the Great Hall, he could see no sign of Erestor. Sighing to himself, he closed his eyes and focused very hard on a mental picture of Erestor. He had always had this ability to find Erestor, no matter what. Erestor possessed a similar ability. It was useful only between the two of them; Erestor could sense no one else's presence with the clarity that he could Erestor's. So he managed to track Erestor easily, and found him sitting in a hallway, sobbing quietly.

Elrond swallowed hard and sat next to Erestor. "So it was Glorfindel," he said quietly. He wasn't quite angry, but he was certainly surprised. "How long?" Then he made the connection; suddenly he realized the only thing that could have brought about that long period of silence between the two of them. "During the war…"

Erestor looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Our first time…it was the night after we believed you dead…"

"Ever since then?" asked Elrond, his voice breaking a little. He had known that he and Glorfindel were not in love, but it hurt a little to see that Glorfindel had found love in the arms of his best friend.

Erestor shook his head. "No…nothing happened…until Celebrian left…then it became regular…once a month or so…I tried to end it…I didn't want to hurt you…I didn't want to hurt Lothmir…or Glorfindel…I've just made everything worse…I understand if you cannot forgive me, Elrond…what I have done should never be forgiven."

Elrond shook his head. "No, mellon-nin. I am upset, but not because you have been sleeping with Glorfindel. I never loved him, if you had told me, I would have gladly surrendered him to you. I want you to be happy…it is clear that the two of you have a more loving relationship than anything that exists between Glorfindel and myself…why did you not tell me?"

"Because I was already involved with Lothmir…I could publicly love only one elf…and I didn't want to take Glorfindel from you…especially right after Celebrian left…you had no one but him to turn to for comfort…"

"And do you believe I could have found no one else?" Elrond took Erestor in his arms. "What is done now cannot be undone. You are bonded to Lothmir for all eternity." He kissed Erestor on the forehead. "I am sorry that this had to end like this."

Erestor surrendered to the comfort he found in Elrond's arms. Eventually, his sobbing lessened. "We should get back to the Great Hall…everyone will wonder where we are."

"Erestor?" asked a voice from the end of the hallway, nearly as broken as Erestor's. Elrond looked up and saw Glorfindel. "I have been looking for you everywhere." He approached, and Elrond rose to his feet. In a completely non-judgmental, steady voice, Elrond said, "It is your job to comfort him, not mine. I will leave the two of you alone. Please return to the Great Hall soon."

Glorfindel glanced at Erestor. "You told him?"

"It was not difficult to guess, based on what I already knew," said Elrond.

"Don't go," said Erestor quietly. "Please don't leave me, Elrond."

Elrond was torn. He wanted so much to stay and comfort Erestor, but he knew now that that duty belonged to Glorfindel, had belonged to Glorfindel for apparently some time. He had no right to take that away from Glorfindel. Not when this was likely to be the last time that Glorfindel stood a chance of catching a moment alone with Erestor. If Elrond knew his best friend at all, after tonight, he would make a concerted effort to never be alone with Glorfindel. "Why?" he asked softly, taking a few steps back towards Erestor.

"This involves all three of us," said Glorfindel. "We all care about each other…we have to work this out together."

Erestor chuckled bitterly. "What is there to work out? I am bonded, leaving you, meleth, free with Elrond."

Glorfindel's heart soared, hearing that endearment, but he knew that it was likely the only time that he would ever hear it. "We still need to talk about this. I can see the hurt on your face, Elrond, your feelings are completely transparent to me. Come here." He sat next to Erestor and patted the ground in front of him.

They sat in a triangle. Silence reigned for a few moments, until Erestor said, "This is pointless."

Glorfindel closed his eyes. Elrond reached over and took his hand. In a soft voice, Elrond said, "I wish there was a way we could take all of this back. But there is none."

In a hollow voice, Glorfindel said, "That's not entirely true. We could kill Lothmir."

"I will not be a part of any kinslaying," said Elrond. "And I hardly feel that that would be the best way into Erestor's heart." Now he focused on Erestor. "Lothmir will be able to tell that she does not fully have your heart, Erestor. She will know that you love her, for it is clear to me that you do. But she will know that you love another."

"What do you propose then, Elrond? I cannot be with Glorfindel. I cannot do that to you now that you know."

"Unless I miss my guess completely, you love Glorfindel. Am I correct?"

Erestor could not meet Elrond's eyes as he said, "Of course I do."

"And I care deeply for Glorfindel." Elrond turned back on Glorfindel. "Do you love Erestor?"

Glorfindel sighed. "Yes."

"Do you care about me?"

"That's a stupid question. Would I have kept coming to your bed all these centuries if I did not?"

"Yes or no, Glorfindel?"

"Yes," said Glorfindel impatiently. "Now can you tell me what this has to do with anything?"

Elrond pulled out a small dagger seemingly from nowhere. Biting his lip, he cut a thin line down each palm. Wordlessly, he passed the dagger to Erestor, who duplicated the motion with a frown. Finally, Glorfindel took the dagger and did the same. "We will be blood bound," said Elrond. "The three of us will be bound for all eternity, much the same way that you are bonded with Lothmir, Erestor."

Erestor frowned. "This cannot be…does the…will the Valar allow us to do this?"

Elrond nodded. "I think so. Your bond with Lothmir…you are bound in mind and flesh only. This bond will bond our fëa. There is no way that Lothmir will not know of its existence…but I think that she will grow to accept it." He extended his hands. Glorfindel readily took one, but Erestor remained hesitant.

"I don't know, Elrond…I don't know if I could step through the bond of our friendship to one of love…it would be difficult."

"Truth be told, Erestor, I have desired you for at least a century." Elrond smiled sheepishly. "Even with this bond, though, there will be no need for physical intimacy. Our relationship need not change in the slightest."

"We will make Lothmir understand, Erestor. You will still be bound to her…it is not like you are forsaking her…" said Glorfindel.

"And if she doesn't understand?" demanded Erestor. "Then what will I do? What will I have then?"

"You will have two lovers to comfort you," said Glorfindel softly. "Neither of us are going anywhere."

Erestor nodded shakily and took their hands. He felt a powerful surge pass through him. He looked up at both elves, managed a small smile and said, "Bound to three elves in a single day. Never thought that would happen."

Elrond smiled as well and rose to his feet. "Let us go to the healing house first for bandages, then we must return to the celebration." He kissed Glorfindel lightly on the lips and then kissed Erestor on the cheek. Elrond knew that physical intimacy between them would be difficult, as it was new, but Elrond was sure they would figure something out. They always did.

* * *

Author's Note: yes, i took some liberties with the whole bonding thing. It wasnt going to turn out like this, but i couldnt leave Glorfindel so upset. 


	5. A Momentous Decision

4

Chapter Five

Warnings: Threesome (and if you can't guess who, you should just stop reading right now)

Author's Note: And because I'm not in the mood to write the entire chapter, there will be more than 5. Surprise surprise. :)

It was the strangest sensation, and Erestor was unable to get rid of it. He was certain that Elrond and Glorfindel felt exactly the same way, but that wasn't the point. He was always painfully aware of every time Elrond and Glorfindel made love, just as he was sure that Elrond and Glorfindel knew about his sex with Lothmir. Though that was little enough. As time wore on, and it had been several months since the bonding, Lothmir had clearly grown aware that Erestor was bound in another, deeper way. After Erestor admitted it to her, their love life more or less stopped completely. Part of Erestor wanted to run to Elrond and Glorfindel for solace, but felt that it was at least partially his responsibility to make up with Lothmir.

But he should have known that they could sense his emotions. So, to some extent, he was unsurprised when Elrond came into his study mid-day, closed and locked the door, sat down, and said, "Erestor, you need to talk to me. You have been ignoring Glorfindel and I since we were all bound. That hurts us. We cannot be a complete bond until we have affirmed it…through love. You know this as well as I do."

"Do you expect me to just give up on Lothmir?"

"That's not what I'm asking you to do, meleth."

Erestor grimaced. "Don't call me that. You know you don't mean it…"

"But Erestor, I do. We are bound. This is something you have intense problems with grasping. I do love you, I love you deeply. Not just in the sense that I lust for you, though there is that. But our fëa are bound. When you are hurting, I am hurting. And so is Glorfindel. He misses you, Erestor."

Erestor shook his head. "No. I just can't do it. I can't…" Tears of frustration, pain, and love began to roll down his cheeks.

Elrond couldn't help himself. He rose, walked over to Erestor and took him in his arms. Kissing him on the cheek, he whispered, "I know you may not feel this way towards me, but some part of me has always desired you. Do you feel even slightly that way towards me?"

Erestor brushed away the tears in his eyes so he could actually focus on Elrond. He took a second and explored his heart. "I don't think…that it has ever crossed my mind whether I desired you or not. We have always been bound in a sense. I have never felt that we needed sex to make our relationship deeper."

"You're hurting, Erestor. Let me take care of that hurt? Please?"

Erestor leaned forward and rested his head on Elrond's shoulder. In a low, choked voice, he said, "Please. Anything. Just take it away. Take the pain away."

Elrond lifted Erestor's head, kissed each of the tears on Erestor's cheeks away, and then moved to Erestor's lips. Erestor obligingly opened his mouth for a kiss, but Elrond felt no passion in it and pulled away. "Erestor. This isn't going to work if you maintain this attitude of disgust."

"Well, I've never done this before, Elrond. Not with you."

"Glorfindel and I are made more or less the same. Same essential body parts. Sex will, I promise, work the same way."

"Are we going to have sex?"

"Aren't we?"

Erestor pulled away from Elrond. "Is that what you want from me? Sex? Elrond, I was of the opinion that merely bonding did not give you free access to my body whenever your lust struck you."

Elrond stood up, highly offended at Erestor's words. "Erestor, you know how deep my affection runs for you. I was just…"

Erestor shook his head. "Forget it, Elrond. I will be fine without your assistance."

Elrond shook his head and walked out of the room.

Erestor was somehow unsurprised when, not much later, Glorfindel made an entrance. Before he could say anything, Erestor said, "If Elrond sent you, I want your "solace" no more than his."

Glorfindel sat down, a fair distance from Erestor. "Mellon, Elrond did send me, but I know you well enough to know that sex is not the answer to your problems."

"Well, glad to know that one of you two has some sense."

"But you do need something. You need us."

"Us?"

"Elrond and I. It is contributing to your misery, just as much as your bad relationship with Lothmir. Your fëa is crying out to be joined with those whom it is bonded: Elrond's and mine. To deny that is hurting you more. You willingly accepted our bond, but now you completely deny it."

"I cannot give up on Lothmir."

"What you have with Lothmir will never be as real as what you can have with Elrond and I. Let us help you find happiness. Then maybe you can attack the issue of your bond with Lothmir. Find inner peace. We can help you do that."

"No. You can have sex with me. That is what you want, it is what Elrond wants. You are not even my friends anymore…"

"Don't," Glorfindel interrupted. "Don't talk about us that way. We are all lovers. Let us love each other, the way the Valar intended…"

"The Valar did not intend for us to live a life like this. The Valar intended for us to find an elf, a SINGLE elf to bond with. I am bound to 3. I am torn, conflicted, Glorfindel. I have no one to turn to…"

"That is where you are wrong, mellon. Elrond and I, we are of the same fëa as you. We are joined, we are one. Your hurts are our hurts. We can do something to change that. But not until you let us. Please let us. You are hurting us as well as yourself."

Erestor closed his eyes and silently sobbed for a few moments. He appreciated the fact that Glorfindel did not attempt to comfort him. Perhaps that was part of the reason that once he had regained control of himself, he got up and walked over to Glorfindel. Glorfindel opened his arms and held Erestor for several long minutes.

Finally, Erestor whispered, "Will it take the pain away? Will giving myself to the two of you make it not hurt so much?"

Glorfindel closed his eyes. "I know the pain you are in, meleth. I want to do whatever is in my power to ease that pain. It may not take all the pain away, but our bond will be confirmed and we will be truly one. Please let us do this."

Erestor sighed, then slowly nodded. "I cannot take this pain any more. I will do anything that has any hope of remedying it." He kissed Glorfindel swiftly, almost chastely, on the lips, and said, "I will be in Elrond's rooms tonight. You may join us or not, as you see fit. But now, I will get back to work, and you will leave."


End file.
